


The Limit of a Worm's Toil

by Tooth



Series: Oh Worm [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Knotting, Other, am i part of the discourse now, basically these guys should definitely not be a couple, does this make me problematic, harsh dubcon, idk lol, just to clarify this is in fact anal sex, so i wrote about their unhealthy relationship, some begging and crying happens, sorry it's a bit unclear, the king shoves it up the worm bum, uhh, unhealthy power dynamic, weird spade physiology, weird worm physiology, where do I even start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth
Summary: On a single whim of the king, the duke was ready to bow down to considerable lows just to avoid his rage. But when he isn't spared the anger and cruelty despite his obedience, the king finds the limit of his subject's loyalty, and with it the uncomfortable shameful truth about his own iniquity and heartlessness.---I chose not to use archive warnings because they feel too specific and limited, warnings below:Contains scenes of harsh dubcon, borderline/ violent sex, a disregard to the pleads of a partner during sex, crying, post-coital dysphoria.If you want anything else tagged, just ask in the comments, I respect and understand any trigger.A Russian version can be read here https://ficbook.net/readfic/7950822/20187427#part_content , translated by my lovely fan hairasha!





	The Limit of a Worm's Toil

**Author's Note:**

> ((EDIT: i fucked up majorly when i was posting this so a lot of the summary and notes stuff was changed, including the title, but the text of the story remains the same, thanks for your patience))
> 
> after months of writing block i just kinda sat down and spent 5 whole hours writing  
> i was super hungry cuz i haven't eaten like at all the day before but i just had to put it down before it escaped yanno  
> i wanted to write this scenario and character dynamic for quite a while, and these characters really fit it imo  
> also king spade is... really hot ok...  
> if enough people like this i might do a prequel or a sequel or something  
> idk, sry for not posting the stuff you actually follow me for i'm tryin but i'm also a mess
> 
>  
> 
> ...oh, one more thing, please do not sexualize lancer?? he's a child???? he had to set his bike on fire because he can't drive a motorcycle. like seriously, if you want to do anything more but hold his hand when he's crossing the street i will personally pluck your eyelashes off with my teeth  
> thanks now have a nice day

The heavy fast steps echoed through the largely empty halls of the castle, awaking the duke as he napped sitting up in his chair above paperwork he wasn’t even close to being qualified for. His white hair puffed up as he raised his head, wide eyes staring around the room. It was a small workspace, where legislative propositions were usually formatted and proofread before being presented to the kings, but ever since the people who knew how to do this work were thrown in jail, Rouxl Kaard was appointed most jobs around the castle the king didn’t feel like doing. He didn’t have any education in any of these fields, or any other for that matter, so he generally just kind of spent time existing in these spaces, staring into the papers and charts like a young dog stares into a mirror.

“DUKE KAARD?!” The king’s booming voice echoed through the empty halls.

The alarming noise was approaching fast as the duke got up from his chair, raising his hands to his chest anxiously. Should he answer? He could hardly find his breath, let alone voice loud enough to over shout the ruckus. Nervously he approached the door, and just as he was about to poke his head out and answer, the king’s enormous body blocked his way.

“DUKE-” His voice was cut short, flinching as he almost bumped into the blue man. He growled annoyedly in a puff of breath between his large teeth.

“Greetings sir!” Rouxl smiled as widely as his fear allowed him to, looking up into the darkness of the king's face-hole. “How mayeth I be of assistance, sir?”

“I’ve just returned from watching over my watchmen.” Rouxl tried to ignore the second growl coming from the king’s lower mouth.

“Ah, splendid! Thine men musteth have-”

“My  _ men _ seem more interested in finding berries and cutting up foliage for fun than assuring the safety of this world’s sole existence.” Rouxl’s face remained in an awkward shaky smile.

“...ah, I see-eth. I’m so very sorry sir that-” The king’s fist bashed hard into the doorframe, making the duke jump.

“Can they not see?! I am trying to protect them!” He shoved the smaller darkner aside and stomped into the room. The few secret glasses of worms on the top shelf clicked together as the king huffed madly. “Am I the only one in this kingdom who cares?!”

“Of course sir-” Rouxl stumbled, eyes going wide. “I mean-! Thou careth much more than-” His breath cut short again, mind racing to find a good response. All thinking was put on hold in fear as the king turned to him, his whole form almost glowing with rage. The ring segments of Rouxl’s chest trembled with his shaky breath.

“Thou’re a good sir, king! I mean- good sing- king! Sir!” He smiled sheepishly.

The king looked at him for a second, then suddenly stepped forth, his stomping hard, his teeth barred on both fronts.

“I didn’t come here to see you grovel at my feet, not this time.” His hand shot up and grabbed the duke by the neck. “I came here for a different service, duke...”

Rouxl Kaard’s skin became even oilier with his runny sweat. He knew what the king meant. It wasn’t hard to guess, the duke had even suspected so the moment the king called for him. But he hoped it wouldn’t come to that this time. Not because he despised to serve his king this way. While he didn’t especially enjoy being used, he didn’t have enough pride, enough “spine”, for it to really bother him, since no one knew but the two of them. The king was in no way a soft lover, either, but Rouxl could handle the rough handling, even pain. And while he rarely enjoyed himself during these close encounters, he was just glad to be of some use to the king, giving him some assurance he’d keep his luxurious, prison-less lifestyle.

Rouxl hardly suppressed a fearful gulp. The king was rough indeed, even when he wasn’t angry. When he was, he paid even less scruples to him. But now, he was downright  _ furious _ . Rouxl stared up at the king’s angry face, eyes wide and smile frozen, sweat and slime collecting in drops at his chin.

The kings huge hand grabbed onto his hip, but for the first time met with resistance. The worm’s slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, without force, no more than a gesture. It was so unexpected that the king almost flinched in shock, before turning to face the smaller darkner with questioning fury.

“S-Sir, now, with all dueth respect, a-and, no off- not to anger you, sir…” The king just stared at the trembling man, almost not believing he was hearing any sort of objection from him. “But, perhapse, _before_ we taketh care of that, we could… um… c-calmeth downe?”

Silence fell. Rouxl’s eyes were fixated upon the darkness of the spade, slowly realizing that he just threw a canister of gas into the fire. A low growl slowly rose from deep down low and made its way up, loudening, until it erupted from his throat as a furious roar. Rouxl shook in fear as the king let his anger out, before he was forcefully grabbed by both huge hands like a sandwich. The king practically threw him across the room, landing him onto the table.

The duke whimpered in pain as his hip hit the edge of the desk, coming down on his elbow between the papers, raising his head in alert. The king stomped close and raised a hand, and Rouxl was convinced he would get hit again, for real this time. Instead the King grabbed onto his leg and harshly raised it up in the air, making the duke’s upper body slam onto the desk.

Rouxl Kaard never felt as afraid of the king as he was now. But he tried to calm himself down. He served his king this way many times before, and he survived with nothing but a few bruises at worst. He just has to calm down, let it happen, no fighting back. It doesn’t have to be bad. He watched the king tear his pants off of his body, trying to calm his nerves, relax his muscles. It was a good thing he was naturally slippery all over, but even that wouldn't have to save him.

The king grabbed both of his legs by the ankles, lifting them up, pressing closer. The duke could see the toothy maw on the kings midsection approach, the huge teeth pressing to his crotch rather uncomfortably. He winced as he felt the rough surface of the white spade slide over his bottom. He thought of it as a tongue, even though it has little resemblance to one other than coming from a mouth of sort. It felt more like a flexible muscular tail, its skin rather rough, sharp edges and barbs hidden in keratinous folds when idle. When its skin tensed and barbs bristled up, it was a terrifying weapon.

His heart began pumping harder with the thought of its sharp edge slicing his delicate blue skin open like an earthworm being disected in class. The king wouldn’t do that, would he? He wasn’t plactated by causing him pain… was he? He swallowed a whimper.

“Sir p-please-”

“Silence.” Even when his voice was barely a whisper it was terrifyingly intimidating, especially with the added effect of his sharp teeth gleaming right in the duke’s face. Rouxl’s lips ceased moving, even if his breath still tried to plead.

Suddenly his breath hitched, his eyes going wider, whole body flinching at the sudden pressure of the kings spade right under his crotch. The first thrust was much too fast and the duke much too tense, the white muscular organ slipping off and bumping full force into his “viscidum”, the organ his species used to reproduce. It was a small slimy slit with a tiny hole to the left and a thin appendage curled up on the right, for trading genetic material to mates. His kind would only need to press together for a few minutes, intertwine in their closeness and enjoy one another’s slimey presence. None of this aggressive rutting necessary.

The hit both made him wince and sent a rush through his body, but he couldn’t even catch his breath before the spade was back down, smearing copious amounts of slime all over as it did, the tip digging into him unscrupulously until the ring of muscle finally gave way.

He yelped at the sudden pressure inside him, still not used to the girth of the spade. Even when it was clenched up tight it was big, and feeling it open in his insides felt like he was sure to burst. Rouxl tried desperately to relax his gut, knowing that fighting it will only make it worse. But the king didn’t give him any time at all, before the spade pressed in deeper though the well lubricated cavity. The duke yelped again, half moan half groan echoing through the small room. His fingers grasped at the edges of the table, his body stiff on his elbows and lower back, looking down to see the bulge on his abdomen. It shifted and moved, growing, as the king filled him up further and further, squeezing his hands hard around his ankles to keep him from bucking.

Rouxl’s mind was a mess already, of fear and discomfort and shock, his mouth blabbering between his yelps and groans. His wide eyes didn’t move from his shifting abdomen, like a deer in the headlights. It didn’t hurt, not in the same sense as a hit or a cut does. It was the intense pressure, the feeling of slick movement through his insides, the  _ weight _ . His abdomen felt intensely heavy and hot, only building up, until finally it stopped for a sweet moment.

Rouxl’s mouth still went on, finally managing to find some words in the mess of his consciousness.

“S-sir I-! I can’t- can’t t-taketh that much!” He wasn’t even sure if the words were clear enough, or even registered with the king. Even if they did, he would hardly care. Still he tried to repeat himself, only for the movement to start again.

“You’ll do what I tell you to.” For a moment the duke couldn’t even tell which direction it was pushing, grasping onto the edge of the desk and writhing, eyes wide and breath jumpy. His abdomen slowly lowered, the spade moving back, only to suddenly reverse and push back inside. Rouxl’s eyes closed tightly, trying his damndest to brace himself, barely holding on as the huge organ moved inside him.

Mercifully, it didn’t take too long. Rouxl could feel the bulb of the spade slip through him all the way to the end of his gut, having trouble clenching back up to even exit him. The king tugged hard, earning a pained yelp. He groaned in frustration and tugged again, making the duke slip off his deathgrip on the table and hit the back of his head against the desk with a thud.

This stopped the king for a moment, looking up at the blue man under him. His whole body was held in a stiff pose, chest rapidly moving up and down, the papers under him soaked with slimy sweat. For a moment he almost felt bad. Then he growled again, letting go of one of the ankles to grab at his buttock, pressing his thumb close to the entrance.

With a loud moan from Rouxl and a growl from the king, the ring finally gave way and the white spade slipped out, covered in slippery mucus. The king pressed his thumb closer, hooking the very tip over the edge to keep the hole from clenching back up, his other hand coming down too. He hesitated for just a moment when he felt the duke twitch, wondering if maybe he would try to push against him…? No, no, he wasn’t capable of fighting back. He wouldn’t dare disobey.

The spade slipped down into his pants and around his own organ, engorged and pulsating, pressed tightly against the fabric, staining it with black beads oozing from the tip. His organ was much different from the duke’s, made to penetrate, bulbous and girthy. A blue phallus emerging from a slit in the white skin of his crotch, with two pairs of dark black smooth bumps at the lower sides, one pair longer and one shorter and wider, close to the base. The tip was slightly flat, with a pointed top, forming the typical inverted heart shape. From a hole in the middle of the flat surface oozed dark black precum.

Rouxl lifted his head to look down, still held open by the kings huge hands. He couldn’t see much of the kings lower body, only the open mouth and the tongue shifting about. He didn’t need to see anyway, he knew what was going on down there. With a tired pained sigh he sunk his head back down on the table, trying to ignore the weird after-feel of his insides getting a rough rubdown.

The king growled, the rough skin of his tongue sliding over his length, coiling and squeezing. The black bumps pulsated, growing slightly. It felt great, but somehow, the king’s fury still wouldn’t die down. Even as he was stimulating himself he didn’t have enough. In a weird way he both did this to feel good and just wanted it over with already.

He growled with frustration, pulling at the whimpering duke to bring him closer in a rough swoop. His spade uncoiled from his length, nimbly lifting the tip to place it against the opening. He usually took more time with this, since Rouxl was a lot smaller than what he was used to before. Not that he cared for him. He was wet enough by now, probably. To hell with this.

He pushed in, hard, and it slid in all the way to the second set of knots. The man under him shrieked loudly as his abdomen bulged, his back arching and his eyes going wide. The king stopped for just a second, but then just grit his teeth and started to thrust, grabbing the duke by the thighs tightly.

Rouxl could barely breathe with shock and the overwhelming pounding of the much larger man. This was the hardest he has been handled yet. Before, this was the very most he could take of the swelling organ, done only a few times after a much longer buildup. Now it was thrusted into him harder than ever before, mercilessly and without warning. He could barely catch his breath but as he finally did his throat erupted with pleads.

“SIR! SIR - WAIT! PL-EASE - SLOW - DO- DOWN!” His voice was high and jumpy with the kings hard thrusts. For the first time he dared to actually fight back in any capacity, reaching his hands down and grasping at the huge fingers in a vice around his thighs.

The king indeed stopped, his face contorted in rage. He let go of Rouxl’s legs only to grab at his throat, almost unintentionally snapping his neck as he lifted him up. The duke choked out a yelp as the massive organ slipped out with the movement.

“YOU’LL DO AS  **I** PLEASE!”  the king roared into his face furiously before slamming him back down on the table, this time on his front.

Rouxl coughed and whimpered, his head shooting up as the king grabbed him roughly by the hips. Not a second later his back end was pushed open again and all he could do was clench his eyes and moan pathetically as it slid back in, rough as ever.

The girth, the pressure, the unforgiving pace, it felt unbearable. Yet there was nothing he could do to fight back, all he could do was lay down and endure it. He could feel his insides fill and empty, the mass heavy and hot. At least it was all slick.

Even though his throat felt tight and his legs trembled, he lowered his head, grit his teeth and tightened his fists. It wouldn’t take that long. Hopefully.

The kings frustration didn’t falter, only fueled by his own cruelty. His anger and aggression was erupting from his body in the rough rhythmic thrusts, his teeth gritted, his throat rumbling with growls. Somehow, watching the whimpering man under him, stiff in pain, it angered him even more. One of his hands shot up and pressed to the duke’s head, pushing him down even harder. Rouxl didn’t dare to protest.

After minutes of the unrelenting pace, the kings mind was starting to swim in a daze of anger and lust. He could no longer think straight, his teeth gritted and most of his body stiffened or clenched. Only his hips still moved, pounding mindlessly, bringing him closer. He could barely think at all by the time he was getting close, overwhelmed by the rush.

Finally he reached his peak. Without even thinking he thrust in as hard as he could, body straining, arms pushing his victim even closer. A deep guttural roar erupted from his throat as he hunched over, trembling and twitching, finally getting his release.

Then, everything went quiet.

For a time he wasn’t even aware of himself. His entire body was slumped down, chest heaving, a few muscles giving a tired twitch. Everything felt wet and hot yet dull and numb. His head swam, his breath heavy.

Finally, he came to his senses enough to tune back into reality. The room was littered with torn papers, the table bent, a heavy musky smell filling the air. The king slowly lifted up his body, finally looking down.

His jaw dropped with the realization that he climaxed inside,  _ hard. _ For a moment he just stared, then he pressed one of his hands at the duke’s lower back and tried to pull out, to no avail.

He had managed to thrust his entire length in while going bezerk. The knot had inflated greatly as he came.

He was stuck.

The king spent a while just staring at his predicament in silence. This was something he was always very wary off when using the duke like this, but in his senselessness he completely forgot. With someone his size it wouldn’t have been so bad, but Kaard was nowhere near being adult Spade sized. Even with another Spade it would take a while to separate, with the small duke it could take hours…

The king growled, frowning. He didn’t have time for this. If he just pulled hard enough surely it would work. It might not be pleasant but-

The moment he pulled harder, the small blue body came back to life with an agonized yowl. The king stopped in shock, only now, funnily enough, actually realizing the duke was even there.

_ “Ple-ah-se, enough-gh, please sir, please s-sto-p-ph…” _

The small body trembled and shook under him, sobbing and whimpering. Rouxl’s hands were still gritted into fists, a puddle of tears smeared all over the table under his awerted face.

The king was greatly taken aback by the sight. Rouxl Kaard would always wear that stupid fake smile, through his pain and fear alike, too obedient to ever show any objection to how the king treated him, even a passive one.

He had never seen the duke  _ cry _ .

A cold wave came over the king. To his own surprise, stupefied and shocked... he felt  _ bad _ .

He stood there, not sure what to do, just looking down at the trembling man. A man he loathed and despised, yes, but also a man who, despite everything, always served him. Maybe not well, maybe not out of loyalty as much as fear. But the truth remained, he had this man fully in his hands, to do with as he pleased.

And what he did was…

He sighed. On one hand he hated the thought of having to spend that much time with the blue idiot. Not just because he had other business to attend to, but also because he never thought of Rouxl as a  _ person _ , just as his tool. Having to be with him, especially when he was in this state, was making him face moral questions he’d rather not even acknowledge. Besides, he didn’t know how to deal with someone hurt. From all angles this was awkward and awful.

If he could he would just leave right now, even if perhaps not feeling completely well about what he had done…

But he couldn’t leave. Not without causing him even more pain.

He was at a complete loss.

For a few minutes he just stood there above the weeping duke, unsure what to do.

He stopped crying at least. His insides still hurt from the intense experience. His body wasn’t built for this kind of use at all, and even though he had previous experience with the king, it never got quite this hard. His abdomen was still bulging, even more than before, heavy and so full. He just wanted it to stop already, but it looked like the king wasn’t done with him yet. He didn’t really feel spite, just fear of what more there is to come. Could it even get any worse?

“Duke Kaard.”

The kings deep level voice was barely heard. He tried to answer, but his throat was too tight for him to find his voice.

“...Rouxl?”

The second calling was softer, somehow. Even in his state, the duke was taken aback by it. His teary eyes opened and he slowly turned to face the Spade, both afraid and fascinated. The king stood above him with an expression he never thought he’d see on him. It was regretful, almost sorry, a complete opposite of his rage just minutes ago. For a few unsure seconds they just stared at one another, before Rouxl finally spoke in a very quiet soft whimper.

“Y-yes sir?”

The king didn’t answer for a long time. Finally, he pointed his eyeless stare away.

“Can you stand up?” His voice was much lower, mumbled. Rouxl looked down unsurely, sniffling a bit.

“I can try…” He tried to reach the floor with his feet, but the moment his lower body moved he winced at the obstruction, whimpering. A hand laid on his hip, gently, a touch of the giant Spade he didn’t know until now.

“Allow me… to…”

Rouxl grit his teeth not to let out another whimper, the feeling still quite overwhelming. The king lifted him up from the table carefully, taking a small step back. His other hand came to hold up the smaller man too, as he slowly and gently shifted down, sitting on the floor. Even as Rouxl was trying desperately not to show his pain, the king could feel him trembling and breathing fast in his hands. He tried to convince himself it felt awful to him because the duke disgusted him, not because he felt sorry, but it didn’t work much.

Finally they settled down. The king sat with his back leaning on the table, propping the smaller darkner up on his belly as well as he could. Still stuck together, there was nothing to do but wait. He laid there limply, hands by his sides, trying to ignore Rouxl still trembling on top of him.

Soon enough he calmed down, gently lifted up and down on the king’s breathing chest. It didn’t hurt anymore, although it wasn’t pleasant either… Well, maybe a bit. In a strange way. The warmth from the organ wedged in his insides and the massive body under him was… sort of nice...

Now both of them just laid there in silence, in the dim room, among the mess. Both kinda felt like they were part of that mess. Each in a different way.

It was nothing but the two of them and their thoughts. They had no way of running away from this.

It would take quite a while...

**Author's Note:**

> for updates you can follow me on tumblr http://stevethetoothwrites.tumblr.com/  
> or join my discord server https://discord.gg/NVBtpXk


End file.
